Generally, a breast pump for sucking out mother's milk includes a hood portion to be fitted on a breast, a pump for generating negative pressures in the hood portion and a milk reservoir for collecting the milk.
This kind of the breast pump is disclosed, for example, in an unexamined Japanese Patent Publication Hei 1-317448. In a conventional breast pump, a manually operatable pump is detached from the hood portion and reservoir and, then, is equipped to a driving unit. The piston of the pump is connected to an electrically powered piston driving means including a motor, or the like, which is equipped in a driving unit. The piston is reciprocated to generate negative pressures in the hood position for sucking mother's milk.
However, the above conventional breast pump is too large to carry because a driving unit is essential. Thus, it is desirable that a breast pump for sucking out mother's milk should be simple and easy to suck out mother's milk.
This invention is to solve the above problems, and its object is to provide a breast pump which is simple in structure and easy to suck out mother's milk easily.